What If
by WitchyLove14
Summary: Emma is a graduate student at Boston University when she meets Dr. Regina Mills, head of the History department. Their immediate connection sends both women reeling, and wondering if it is something to pursue among the challenges of life. But what if it was meant to be? Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, new story for you! I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Also, if you like my writing please check out my novels "Darkness Is Rising" and the sequel "Chaos" by C.M. Sipes. Both books are about lesbian vampires but there is a lot of suspense and is a supernatural thriller. The characters are also predominately female.**

 **As always reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

* * *

Emma rushed across the campus, her form slightly blurred to anyone that watched the blonde haul ass. She felt like she was riding the wind; her strides long and smooth, even though she was pushing herself as hard as she could.

Today was her first day of Graduate School.

And she was late…

Her alarm had failed to go off in time, forcing her roommate Ruby to wake her ass up and practically throw her out of the apartment.

She barely had time to pull on her skinny jeans and t-shirt, and hastily toss on her converses.

Thankfully for Emma, she was a runner, and her apartment was only a block from campus.

The problem?

The Humanities building was at the other end, forcing her to haul ass across most of the campus to reach it.

Not only that, but she had another huge problem.

 _Regina Mills_ …aka, the Evil Queen.

Ruby had filled her in when she had moved there, since Emma was asking questions about the professors she had.

"She's a total hardass. I mean…yeah you learn something, but at what cost! She's a harsh grader and she takes no shit," Ruby had told her.

Emma groaned at the thought, her eyes finally landing on the doors to the building she was trying to reach in time.

The last thing she wanted was to be late to the class of the hardest professor on campus, especially on the first day of classes. It definitely didn't make her look good.

She breezed by the rooms, her eyes skimming over the numbers as she turned a corner and headed up another flight of stairs.

 _230…_

Emma slowed her pace to a jog as she approached the room, decreasing to a walk just as she entered. She was slightly out of breath and she had a cramp in her side.

"This is 505 Renaissance and Reformation with Dr. Mills, right?" Emma asked breathlessly to the room.

There were about 20 students, herself included, in the classroom.

"Yep, have a seat!" a young man called with a smile.

She nodded and collapsed into the first seat in the second row.

The young man looked her over. "You get lost and had to run here?"

Emma shook her head. "My alarm didn't go off in time…and I had to run here," she amended, offering a tired smile.

The young man grinned and offered her a small wave. "I'm August."

"Emma," she replied. Her eyes glanced up at the clock. She had two minutes before the class was to start. She had made it in record time. "So…are you an undergrad or grad student?"

"Grad. You?"

"Same."

August grinned. "Awesome. Thank god I know another grad student in the course. I didn't want to be the only one in the dual-level."

"I know the feeling," Emma replied with a laugh.

The click clack of a pair of heels outside caught her attention. It was just then she noticed that the rest of the room had heard it as well, and a tension blanketed the room.

"She's here," she heard an undergrad whisper in the back.

"Good morning," a sultry voice said, entering the room.

Emma swallowed thickly, her mouth suddenly going dry.

The woman was impeccable.

She wore a red dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways, a dark blue blazer, and a pair of dark blue heels that screamed 'fuck me.' The woman's chestnut hair was short and flipped out at the ends, and her gently shadowed chocolate eyes quickly scanned the room—blood-red painted lips turning upward in a smirk.

"Good morning," Emma replied, finally remembering the professor had greeted the class.

And of course, she was the only one that replied…

Dr. Mills arched an eyebrow in amusement, her chocolate eyes falling on Emma and giving her a once over before looking back to the rest of the class.

"For those of you who do not know me; I am Dr. Regina Mills, professor of Early Modern European history and head of the History Department. My specialization is in the history of early modern European medicine, but I also greatly enjoy the history of ancient civilizations and their medical practices." She scanned the room. "This is 305 Renaissance and Reformation, 505 for those enrolled in the graduate studies program. If you could all pull out your syllabus, I want to begin going over the plan for this semester after I take attendance."

She pulled out a sheet of paper from her folder, chocolate eyes skimming the document and calling out names.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off her.

She was gorgeous.

Her eyes started with her heels, trailing up toned calves to thighs that were shielded by that sinful dress, over her flat stomach to her chest—to her neck and the simple gold necklace she wore. Her eyes stopped on blood-red lips, entranced by the way they moved and pronounced each syllable. They flickered up to her eyes, becoming completely lost in them for a few moments.

"It appears I only have two graduate students in this course," Regina said, a small evil smirk on her face as she glanced toward August. "August Booth."

"Here," August said, raising his hand and offering the professor a small wave.

"Nice to see you again," Regina said before looking back at the list. "And a Miss Emma Swan," Regina called, her eyes immediately going to the blonde with the green eyes.

"Here," Emma replied, finally coming out of her daze.

Regina's eyes gave her a once over, once more, before she sat the paper down and pulled out her copy of the syllabus. "Now, the syllabus is fairly standard. If you have had me in class before, you know my methods do not change."

A small groan came from the back, causing Regina to chuckle.

"You knew what you were getting into, Killian," the professor fired back before continuing with the syllabus. "You will only need to purchase three books for this course. These three books will be for the book essays you will write, which will make up 30% of your grade and worth 100 points each. These _must_ be done a very specific way."

Regina turned to the white board behind her and uncapped a red marker. "Page one, I want the very first paragraph to tell me the overarching thesis of the book. This should be no more than two sentences." She drew out the format. "Then, I want you to go chapter by chapter and tell me the thesis for that chapter and provide one supporting piece of evidence. This should also not exceed two sentences. This section should take up no more than two pages. If it does, points _will_ be taken off. Page three, I want you to tell me what the book taught you that you did not learn from any history course you have taken, and provide examples. This should not exceed one page. Page four," Regina trailed off as she turned to face her class. "I simply want you to tell me whether you liked the book or did not. This should also not exceed one page, and _please_ refrain from telling me that it was, _interesting_. There is a world of vocabulary out there, please choose another."

"So…this whole thing shouldn't be more than four pages?" one of the girls in the back asked.

"Correct. I want this to be kept short, sweet, and to the point. It will help you in the long run with your analytical writing." Regina sat the marker down and picked up the syllabus once again. "You will also have your mid-term, which is a take home essay and is worth 20% of your grade, 200 points. I also am requiring in-class presentations, with a bibliography attached, also worth 20% of your grade and 200 points. This presentation is a _group_ presentation and should not exceed 15 minutes. Lastly, you have a final, which is also a take home essay, and worth 20% of your grade, 200 points. I also expect you to attend class."

Regina's eyes flickered to someone in the back of the room. "That means _you_ , Killian."

Emma found herself smirking at the glare being directed to the poor young man. She let out a small snort, immediately drawing her professor's eyes to her.

"Something funny, Miss Swan?"

Emma paled. "No, ma'am."

"Good."

Emma caught the brief upturn of the woman's lips, and grinned internally that she amused the woman.

"My graduate students," Regina began, coming around the front of the desk and leaning her ass against it. Her eyes flickered between August and Emma. "In addition to the previously mentioned criteria, you are expected to write me a 10-12 page research paper, on a topic of your choosing, with my approval, that is due the week before finals. This is worth an extra 200 points. I expect you to come to me with suggestions within the next two weeks so we can discuss."

Emma scribbled the information down in her notebook.

"Now, I am sticking to the generally accepted unspoken rule of the first day of classes, and sending you all off. Today was just an overview of the syllabus. However, on Wednesday we will be diving straight into the course. The schedule for topics is in the syllabus. If you, for some reason, have a question about the class, _please refer to the syllabus_. If the answer cannot be found there, _then_ come and see me. My office hours are in the top right corner on the first page. Be advised though that on Tuesdays' my office hours are at the coffee shop on Main Street, Wonderland." She looked at the room. "Dismissed."

Everyone began packing up their belongings and bolting from the room, including August.

Soon, it was just Emma and her professor left alone as Regina carefully erased the drawing on the board.

"You are a first-year grad student, correct?" Regina asked, her back turned to the blonde.

Emma's head shot up from her book bag, eyes wide as they looked at Regina's back. "Yes."

Her professor turned and eyed her curiously. "What is your schedule like today?"

Emma's brow furrowed. "Just this class."

Regina nodded. "Come with me, Miss Swan."

Emma gulped as she stood and slung her backpack over her shoulder, diligently following Regina from the room and toward the elevator at the end.

Emma wanted to ask where they were going, but decided against it. She was currently just happy to be spending a little extra time with her professor, who smelled like apples and…cinnamon.

 _Holy shit, Swan. Get yourself together, you just met this woman AND she's your professor…_ she thought to herself.

The elevator doors pinged open and the two women stepped inside, Regina pressing the button for the fifth floor a moment after.

"Do you think you will be able to remain undistracted throughout the duration of this course?" Regina asked as the doors closed.

Emma turned to look at her, confusion evident on her face. "What do you mean?"

Regina smirked and then glanced at her student. "You were gawking at me the entire time."

Emma felt her face go red. "I wasn't _gawking_."

"Ogling then," Regina amended simply.

"I—look to be honest when you first came in I was shocked because I was expecting some sixty-year-old woman with a stick up her ass, based on what I've heard. Instead, in walked this gorgeous young professor," Emma rambled. Her face turned heated when she realized just what she said. Her eyes quickly flickered to her professor's face, noting that a light pink hue had coated her cheeks.

Regina turned to examine Emma. "I appreciate the compliment."

The doors opened and Regina stepped through, her hand coming up and gesturing for the blonde to follow her.

 _History Department offices…of course._

Emma followed her through the doors and toward a large office at the end of the hallway.

She eyed the lettering that covered the smoky glassed window.

 _Dr. Regina Mills_

 _Professor of Early Modern European Studies_

 _History Department Head_

Regina unlocked her door and flicked on the light, gesturing for Emma to enter. She shut the door behind her before moving to her mahogany desk and telling Emma to have a seat in one of the comfortable leather chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

"The reason why I want to meet with you, is because you are a graduate student and I make it a point to know the graduate students in the department. I know that I am not your advisor, but I take on that role in a way." Regina opened a file on her desk, her eyes skimming the document. "You did your Bachelor's at the University of Maine, majoring in History with a minor in Women's Gender, and Sexuality Studies. And now, you are here at Boston University to receive your Master's degree."

"Yeah," Emma responded, a hand running through her blonde tresses nervously.

Regina looked up at her and sat back in her seat. Her eyes roamed over Emma curiously. She had to admit, she was immediately intrigued by the younger woman when she had seen her in class. Something about her just drew her in.

Regina quickly shook herself from her trance and focused back on the matter at hand. "So, tell me, Miss Swan, what are you looking to pursue here in your studies?"

Emma cleared her throat, suddenly nervous by the way Regina was studying her. Her skin felt flushed and she pushed the feeling down before speaking, "Well, I want to do a concentration in Early Modern European History with a specialization in history of medicine."

Regina's lips turned up in a smile. "So you're pursuing the same course as I."

Emma nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. But I guess within that specialization I would want to focus on women and their history within medicine."

Regina's eyebrows rose, intrigued. "Focusing on the role of women in medicine, or women's health and the ways that medicine impacted it?"

Emma shifted in her seat. "That I haven't given much thought too…" she trailed off. "I'm not sure. I like both…but I don't know which I would rather pursue."

Regina nodded. She had to admit, she was pleased that the young woman had the same interest in history as herself…it gave them something extra in common.

Regina realized where that line of thought was taking her, and she mentally scolded herself for entertaining such a thing. Miss Swan was a _student_ , not a potential mate.

She scolded herself again for using a barbaric term.

"Well, Miss Swan, you have time to figure it out. However, not a whole lot. You are expected to complete a thesis during this two year program and will have to choose an advisor before the end of the school year and submit your thesis proposal to the school for approval."

"Well, I mean…" Emma trailed off before offering Regina a small smile. "I would most likely ask you to be my advisor since we are in the same area…it seems silly to pick anyone else."

Regina offered a tight smile, something that Emma immediately noticed.

"I mean, unless you don't want to, then I can choose another professor," Emma backpedaled. "I just don't know who else. I'm not very familiar with the history faculty and know who specializes in what and I have no clue what I would even write on for the thesis and—"

Regina cut her off, "Miss Swan, I'm not telling you no. I am just surprised."

Emma's eyebrows rose. "Why does that surprise you?"

Regina sighed. She shouldn't discuss this with a student, let alone a student she just met. But for some reason she couldn't help the words spill from her lips. "The majority of my students…do not care for me. I've only been asked to be a thesis advisor once in my 3 years of teaching here, and that student stopped being my advisee when the workload became too much for her to handle. She complained to everyone about my feedback."

Emma listened intently. She watched as Regina finished her speech. Her eyes widened slightly when she watched as Regina's impeccable mask slid back into place, replacing the sliver of vulnerability she just witnessed.

"Are you trying to scare me off?" Emma asked then, offering the older woman a smile to try and ease her mood.

Regina watched the genuine look on Emma's face, forcing herself to calm down and will her heart to stop fluttering in her chest. She kept her expression neutral as she responded, "Perhaps, Miss Swan. I wouldn't want either of us to be disappointed."

Emma's face fell slightly, realizing that the brief moment Regina had afforded her had disappeared. "I see."

"Take a few months. You have time. See how you fair in my class and then decide if you still want me as your advisor," Regina recommended. She sat up in her chair a little. "What do you hope to do after you receive your Master's degree from here?"

Emma realized that they were all business once again. "I was hoping to go on for my Ph.D. I want to teach college."

Regina couldn't help the look of surprise that flashed across her face. She hadn't pegged the younger woman for the professor type. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

Emma shifted. "Well, I had originally wanted to go into social work to help kids go through the system, like I did. But then as I went through school, even though I was bouncing around a lot, I fell in love with education and decided I wanted to be a teacher. But then as I went through college I just loved it so much that I decided I wanted to pursue a career teaching college classes. I figured I could volunteer and help out with some of the group homes in the meantime if I want to…it just brings up a lot of memories that I would rather forget, you know?"

Regina eyed her with surprise and, if Emma wasn't mistaken, a hint of admiration.

Emma watched as a few cracks appeared in the mask.

"May I ask why you chose History?"

Emma beamed. "I've loved it ever since I was a kid. I just was drawn to it. My favorite movie of all time is The Mummy, the 1999 version with Brendan Fraser. It just sucked me in. I've always had a fascination for Egyptian history, and then as I went through classes my interest just expanded."

Regina offered a small smile. "I am actually quite fond of that movie as well."

Emma watched then as the mask slid back into place, once again shutting her out of the brief moments of vulnerability she had witnessed.

Regina cleared her throat, attempting to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "Well, Miss Swan. I believe that will be all. I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me and allow me to understand your goals for your future. I will see you in class on Wednesday, and if you have any questions about the class, you know my office hours."

Emma stood and nodded before offering a small smile. "I actually will see you tomorrow night for your seminar class, Medicine in Early Modern England."

Regina's eyebrows rose. "You're taking two classes with me in one semester?"

Emma shifted on her feet, her hand coming to rub the back of her neck nervously. "Is that unusual?"

"Incredibly," Regina deadpanned. "I haven't decided if that is brave or stupid for you." She offered a small smile to show Emma that she was teasing.

The blonde returned the smile. "Well, I will see you tomorrow night and we will find out. Have a good rest of your day, Dr. Mills."

"By the way dear," Regina began, causing the blonde to turn and look at her. "I expect my graduate students to dress the part, and while your skinny jeans and t-shirt are flattering to your physique, perhaps you could dress up a little for tomorrow night."

Emma flushed, her mind reeling from what she took as a compliment. "Okay."

Regina smirked. "Have a good day, dear."

As soon as the blonde exited her office, Regina let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

She cursed herself for even experiencing a flutter. The young woman was a student. Regina tried to reason with herself that Miss Swan was, in fact, a _graduate_ student, and therefore far above legal age. Not to mention drinking age.

She scolded herself for trying to justify it then.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Enter," Regina called, surprised when her mother stepped through the door. "You're earlier than usual."

Cora Mills' eyebrows rose and she gestured to the clock on the wall. "It is my normal time, dear."

Regina looked to the clock, realizing that her mother was, in fact, on time as always. More time had passed with Miss Swan than she had realized. "I see."

"You seem distracted, dear. Is your first day back going unwell?" Cora asked, her eyes grazing over her daughter's face. She could see Regina was struggling with something.

"It is nothing, mother," Regina said with a sigh. "Nothing I am unable to handle."

"If you're sure…" Cora trailed off, not wanting to push her. "So, where did you want to go for lunch today?"

"I was thinking that Thai place on Main?"

Cora beamed. "You read my mind!"

Regina let out a laugh and stood from her desk, grabbing her purse on the way out.

The Humanities building wasn't far from the restaurant, only a few blocks and easy to walk to.

They chatted on the way, mainly about her mother's day and how she had so much to get done this year. They had more students enrolled than previous years and it was adding a greater workload to her mother's plate. After all, Cora Mills was the President of the University.

They entered the restaurant and took a seat, quickly placing their usual orders.

"So, how was your first class?" Cora asked as she sipped her iced tea.

Regina sighed. "Uneventful. I have a few students who I have previously had. Granted, they are all repeating the course…"

Cora hummed in understanding. "What of your graduate students? I know you have two this time."

"I have August Booth again. He performed well last semester and I hope that what he learned then has stuck."

"He is taking another class with you, so I would assume that he is capable, otherwise he would avoid it altogether," Cora reasoned.

"True," Regina said with a sigh. "And I have a new graduate student, Emma Swan." Her lip turned up in a smile.

Cora noticed immediately, even more intrigued when it seemed her daughter was completely unaware of the gesture.

"I spoke with her after class, and asked her about her plans and course of study. It turns out that she is in my field. Her niche needs refined though for her to write her thesis, but I told her she can wait to make a decision on that for the time being."

Cora examined her daughter while she spoke, her voice carried an air of fondness that Cora found surprising. "You just met this, Miss Swan, correct?" Cora asked, seeking confirmation.

"Yes, she's a new graduate student," Regina continued on, oblivious to her mother's motive, "she asked me to be her thesis advisor." Regina laughed. "She had one class with me, which only lasted 30 minutes because it was the first day, and she told me she would ask me to be her advisor."

Cora smiled. "Well, your areas are the same. It would make sense for her to choose you."

"Yes, but you know my track record with thesis candidates." Regina sat back in her chair, staring at her water thoughtfully. "I just do not want to have a repeat performance. I told her that she has time to make that decision and she should wait until she has established a grade in my class."

Cora hummed, still watching her daughter's expression. She was amused when Regina appeared to get a wistful look in her eye and a soft smile played on her mouth.

"She is also taking two classes of mine in one semester."

Cora let out a laugh. "She is in for a real treat then."

Regina found herself joining in. "Indeed. I told her as much."

The bell jingled to the restaurant as a few more patrons entered, beginning the rush hour.

Regina immediately turned her head when she heard a familiar voice flitter through the small restaurant.

"Cut it out, Ruby," Emma growled at her roommate as they took their seats at the table just over from Regina and her mother.

"You've got it bad, Swan," Ruby sing-songed.

"Miss Swan," Regina stated in greeting, causing both woman to look at her like she caught them with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Dr. Mills," Emma squeaked, praying to all the deities on the planet that she hadn't heard what she and Ruby were discussing.

Because it was definitely about her, and the major crush that Emma had developed on her.

Cora Mills turned and examined the blonde, finding her attractive. Her eyes flickered to her daughter, watching carefully as the younger woman appeared to be soaking her in.

Cora had to force herself to keep from rolling her eyes. Instead, she cleared her throat and spoke to the blonde. "Miss Swan, allow me to introduce myself since my daughter has forgotten her manners. I'm Cora Mills, President of Boston University."

Emma's eyes widened as they flickered back and forth between Cora and Regina. "Wow, so both Mills women work at the school. That is…well, forgive my language, but that is badass."

Regina found herself chuckling, earning an arched eyebrow from her mother.

Cora was amused regardless. "I hope that your first day has been eventful thus far. My daughter and I were actually just discussing you."

"You were?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Well well," Ruby whispered behind her hand, earning a swift kick from Emma underneath the table. She let out a yelp.

Regina had heard what the blonde's brunette and red streaked friend had whispered, and she felt her cheeks flush. She yelled at herself in her head, needing to get a grip.

"Indeed. My daughter is intrigued that there is a graduate student interested in the same field of study as herself. Which, I might add, is impressive to me as well, considering my daughter picked such a small niche to position herself in."

"What is your niche, by the way?" Emma asked her professor, realizing they hadn't covered it earlier.

"Old age and disease in Early Modern England," Regina replied smoothly, allowing her mask to fall back in place.

Cora examined her daughter's face, knowing her well enough to see what she was suppressing exactly. She wouldn't comment on it though. She figured that if it continued, then she would have to say something. But for now, to spare her daughter any mortification, she would leave it be.

Emma whistled. "Wow."

"I'm surrounded by nerds," Ruby joked, flashing a wolfish grin.

Just then, Regina and Cora's lunch arrived, and they dug in, going back to their own conversation.

Emma couldn't help but keep stealing glances of her professor though. She was entranced by the woman's mouth, unable to help it. She also enjoyed the way she worked her jaw whenever her mother made a teasing remark, causing the blonde to smirk in amusement at the mother daughter banter.

Ruby got up to use the restroom as Cora stood to refill her iced tea, leaving Emma and Regina sitting alone at their tables.

"You do know that staring is rude, dear," Regina commented, a smirk on her face when Emma's head whipped to look at her, cheeks beet red. "I thought that perhaps your distraction would be a problem in class, but it appears that it will be outside of class as well."

"And going back to my statement from earlier, Dr. Mills, you're gorgeous," Emma fired back, boldly.

She was taken back though by the heated look that crossed her professor's features. At first she thought she was furious with her, but then her eyes quickly took in the slightly darkened chocolate eyes, and the soft flush that seemed to appear…

 _Holy shit…is…is she aroused?_ Emma thought.

Just then, Cora returned to the table, interrupting the staring contest the two women were engaged in.

"Are you alright, dear?" Cora asked, examining her daughter's features. "You're looking a little flushed."

Emma watched curiously as the mask slid back in place.

She couldn't help but think that Regina was probably an excellent poker player with a face mask like that.

"I feel as though it became a tad warmer in here," Regina explained before sipping her water.

As Emma and Ruby's food arrived, her roommate appearing as it did, the other two women received their check.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Swan," Cora said as she stood, taking the bill with her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, President Mills."

Regina looked to her student. "I will see you tomorrow night."

"Absolutely," Emma replied, flashing her professor with a charming smile.

Cora eyed the interaction, suppressing her smirk as she turned to pay the bill, her daughter in tow.

* * *

 **A/N** : I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and like the story! Don't forget to drop a review!

Also PLEASE check out my novels. The 3rd should be dropping in a few months! Get yourselves ready!


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Don't forget to review after you've finished the chapter!**

 **Don't forget, if you like my writing please check out my novels "Darkness Is Rising" and the sequel "Chaos." Both books are about lesbian vampires but there is a lot of suspense and is a supernatural thriller. The characters are also predominately female.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

 **Happy Memorial Day to my Americans**

* * *

Regina was running a little late for her seminar class. It was Tuesday and she had lost track of time during her office hours at Wonderland. Now, she had to practically run in her heels to get to the seminar room.

The seminar room was auditorium styled. The rows of seats rested on different levels, stacking them and providing a view of the professor and the board from wherever you sat. It was standard for seminars to be held there, even if the class held only a handful of students…like hers did.

She glanced at the roster again as she picked up her pace. She only had five graduate students taking her course. Only Emma and one other, named Mary Margaret, were the first-year graduate students. The rest were seasoned veterans.

She entered the room, slightly out of breath and face flushed.

"I apologize for my tardiness, I lost track of time," Regina explained as she walked to the desk and sat her papers down on it. She glanced up, her eyes immediately locking on green.

She felt a jolt go up her spin and cursed herself. She straightened her posture and grabbed the roster from the desk.

"Mr. Booth is here. Mr. Humbert, here. Miss French, here." Regina looked up and at a small girl with a black pixie cut. "Miss Blanchard, I presume."

"Yes, Dr. Mills," Mary Margaret replied, a bright smile on her face.

For some reason the sweetness made Regina feel ill.

She looked to Emma then. "And Miss Swan." Her eyes lingered on the blonde a moment, pleased when she saw the blonde's attire.

She wore a pair of charcoal straight legged pants, brown oxfords, and a light blue button-up that brought out the green in her eyes.

"I see you took my advice," Regina said, eyes continuing to roam. She cleared her throat then, realizing that she was in the company of other students.

She pulled out the syllabus. "If you could all turn to your syllabus. Again, I am a fairly predictable professor. For this class you will need to buy the three books listed, as well as the textbook. We will be doing book essays in here, same format as it always has been. Since Mary Margaret is the only one here who has not had me for class, perhaps one of you could fill her in on the format after class." She flipped the page. "There will not be a midterm or final for this class, as your final paper for me is a 20-page research paper. The first 3 weeks we will do the three book readings and essays, and then we will begin doing assignments from the textbook and planning your papers. The textbook assignments are simple enough. I assign a chapter, you read it, you answer the questions at the end, and we will spend the first hour of the course discussing. You will type your answers and turn them in to me for grading. They are only worth five points." Regina flipped the page again. Her eyes glanced up, drawn to the blonde that was staring at her intently. She cleared her throat. "The rest of the course will be spent discussing your topic and avenues for research. Do you have any questions?"

Everyone shook their head no.

"Now, I realize that generally you are let go because it is the first day of this class. But, we will be learning something today. I am not keeping you the full three hours though, so do not panic," Regina explained before she removed her blazer and hung it over the back of the chair.

"So. Let's talk disease."

Emma had spaced out for the next ten minutes. She was too distracted by the reveal of skin when Regina removed her blazer.

She was wearing a black dress today with a dark grey blazer, and typical black 'fuck me' heels. But, now that she revealed her defined arms and that silky olive toned skin, Emma had completely short circuited.

 _Fuck_ , she thought.

The woman was a goddess, and Emma was a mere mortal that was completely enraptured by Regina's beauty. Emma wondered what her skin would feel like beneath her fingertips.

"Miss Swan," Regina barked, startling the blonde. She would have laughed if she wasn't genuinely peeved the blonde had spaced out.

Emma's eyes were blown wide, well aware that she had been caught spacing out, and her face was turning a shade of red.

"Distracted?" Regina asked, an eyebrow arching in question.

Emma was completely aware of what the brunette meant.

"Sorry, won't happen again, Dr. Mills," Emma muttered before slinking into her seat more.

The next hour went by fast and Emma made sure to pay attention and take detailed notes of everything that the professor was saying. Once she focused on her words, she was easily able to pay attention—losing herself in the lecture.

"Alright, that is all for tonight. Start thinking of a possible topic for your papers, just brainstorming. When you leave next week you will have your first reading assignment, so I urge you to buy the first book as soon as possible," she instructed. She began to erase the board as the students filed out and left.

"Hey, Emma," Graham greeted. "I'm Graham."

"Graham, nice to meet you," Emma replied as she packed her bag.

"We are all going to head to The Rabbit Hole for some drinks and food. You want to join? It's a tradition after seminars."

Emma eyed him a moment. He was an attractive young man, and had an Irish accent. "Yeah definitely."

"Cool, see you there," Graham took off out of the room.

Regina watched him go, feeling a ping of jealously coiling in her gut. She gritted her teeth, completely frustrated that she was getting jealous over a student she just met.

 _A student!_ Her head screamed the reminder.

"I'm pleased you listened, Miss Swan," Regina said, her back still to the blonde. "I quite like your shoes."

Behind Regina, Emma beamed at the compliment. "Thank you, professor."

Regina turned then, her breath hitching when she saw the smile on Emma's face.

 _This is not good_ , Regina thought, panic rising in her chest as butterflies fluttered rapidly in her stomach.

"Enjoy your evening, Miss Swan," Regina said as she grabbed her folders from the desk and moved to the door, leaving a perplexed Emma behind.

* * *

Regina approached the college campus, a sigh escaping her lips. It was the second week of classes, and she was quite nervous.

And tired…

And it was all because of a certain blonde.

Each night she had returned home for the evening, she couldn't get the blonde out of her head. She had tossed and turned in bed; seeing green eyes appear behind her eyelids every time she closed them. It was driving her mad.

Regina headed into the Humanities building and to the elevator, quickly entering the open doors and punching the 5th floor button.

"Good morning, Regina," Dr. Hopper greeted as he entered just before the doors closed.

"Archibald," Regina greeted with a nod. "How goes the semester for you so far?"

Dr. Archibald Hopper was a Psychology professor who taught in the Humanities building as well.

Archie sighed. "Oh you know. The usual. The few students that are taking my course because they _want_ to, and those that are just there because they are required to take one of the classes as an elective."

Regina hummed in agreement. She was familiar with that dilemma.

The fifth floor arrived quickly and Regina said her goodbyes before heading toward the department doors. She breezed inside, bee-lining for her office. She unlocked it quickly and entered, shutting the door with a sigh.

She was exhausted and cranky, and all she wanted was a cup of coffee.

She approached the Keurig that she kept in her office, popping in a K-cup and setting her travel mug underneath of it before hitting the button to brew a large cup.

She organized her material for her class while she waited, glancing to the clock and checking the time. She only had 5 minutes before the class was to begin.

She grabbed her coffee and papers and exited the room, heading to the elevators again and going three floors down before maneuvering to her room.

As soon as she entered, her eyes met green and she felt the butterflies begin to flutter once again.

Regina tiredly sighed, too exhausted to fight with the little demons in her stomach. She silently cursed them and moved to the desk. She bowed her head, flicking through the papers.

The students were still talking amongst themselves when someone appeared in front of her. Her head lifted, wondering what the student wanted—but her breath caught in her throat when she saw Emma Swan standing there.

"Miss Swan?" Regina asked tiredly. _Has she come to torture me by being near me?_

Emma looked at her with genuine concern. "Are you alright, Dr. Mills?" Emma whispered quietly.

The mask fell at Emma's worry, Regina being touched that the blonde had worried about her.

"I'm fine, dear," Regina replied softly.

"Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Emma explained softly.

Regina melted at the words. If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she would admit that she had turned to mush inside. But she wasn't going to do that.

 _No this cannot happen._

She steeled herself and cleared her throat, her tone abrasive. "I'm quite fine, Miss Swan, I assure you."

Emma eyed her for a moment, seemingly taken back by the rapid change in demeanor. Her face fell and she nodded, turning and moving back to her seat like a kicked puppy.

Regina mentally scolded herself. She didn't want to hurt the blonde, but she also couldn't entertain the idea of something happening between them.

"Alright, let's begin."

Class went smoothly. Regina lectured for the hour and twenty-minute class, and all of her students appeared to be invested in what she was saying.

Especially Emma.

Regina was going insane. It felt like her skin was on fire the entire time, every time she looked at the blonde the feeling surfaced. Every time she faced the board she could feel the blonde's eyes lingering on her backside, and when she would turn around their eyes would meet, sending Regina's head spinning.

She needed to get out of there, and fast.

As soon as she dismissed the class, she bolted.

She wasn't even sure she breathed again until she was safely in her office. She slumped down in her chair, a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

She made it.

And she only had thirty minutes to kill before she had another class to teach.

She massaged her temples, attempting to soothe the headache that was slowly building. She made herself another large cup of coffee, a knock sounding on her office door as it brewed.

Her eyebrows creased in confusion, wondering who on earth could be at her door. She didn't have office hours scheduled at this time due to her having another class to teach so soon after the previous, and her colleagues generally wouldn't bother her until after her next class.

"Enter," Regina called as she organized the papers for the next class.

"Hey, Dr. Mills," Emma said in greeting as she opened the door.

As soon as their eyes met, Regina seriously considered just jumping out of the window. Her expression must have said as much because the blonde's eyes widened and she looked dejected.

Regina tried to relax. "Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She nearly cringed at the words, as they came out with more venom than she had intended.

Emma winced and shook her head. "Never mind I'm just going to go. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Then the door was closed and the blonde was gone.

Regina released a breath and rested her head in her hands. She was hating every minute of this. She wanted to run after the blonde and tell her why she was acting in such a way, but she couldn't.

"Fuck."

* * *

The next three weeks went by uneventfully.

Regina avoided Emma outside of class as much as she could, and the blonde seemed to be doing the same. She had even noticed Emma's staring had lessened. However, now, whenever Regina would catch her it was a wounded look being sent in her direction.

It only made her feel worse.

She was collecting the first book essays for the seminar class, and she was anxious to read Emma's work. Even though she had received her book essay for her other class yesterday, she hadn't had a chance to start reading the pile that was sitting on her desk.

Regina's heels echoed in the hall as she headed to the seminar room, opening the door and entering the room.

"Good evening, everyone," she greeted the room.

She immediately noticed that the chair Emma occupied, was empty.

"Does anyone know where Miss Swan is?" Regina asked, gesturing to the desk.

Everyone shrugged.

Regina chewed her lip a moment before glancing at the clock. The class was starting now and she decided to proceed, thinking Emma may just be running late.

Regina collected the book essays first before she sat them on the desk and began the discussion on the text.

The group mainly handled the conversation. She would interject here and there, but for the most part she remained silent, her mind too busy worrying about her absent student.

An hour into the class, they had finished the discussion on the book. Regina sighed as she told everyone to take a quick break. As the room dispersed she checked her email, making sure Emma hadn't emailed her that she wouldn't be in class.

Nothing.

Regina started to worry. Emma seemed like the type to send an email if she wouldn't be attending class, and she had seen her just the day before to receive her essay for her Ren and Ref assignment.

Part of her wanted to just leave and—

 _And do what? Go and look for her? You don't even know where she lives and that would be extremely unprofessional._

She cursed herself for even thinking such a thing.

She couldn't help the churning in her gut though.

Her class returned then, and she began meeting with them individually to go over potential topics and any questions that they had.

Her heart wasn't really in it though. She glanced at the clock after she finished with the last student. They only had fifteen minutes left and she decided she would just let them out early.

After they exited the room, Regina headed back up to her office. She wanted to just get her things and head home—maybe pour herself a glass of wine and start reading through some of the papers.

She approached her office, stopping in her tracks when she saw someone sitting outside of it, next to the wall.

"Emma?" Regina asked, shocked and relieved. She suddenly realized that she had forgone the use of 'Miss Swan' and called the woman by her first name.

"Hey, Dr. Mills," Emma said with a tired smile. She held up the essay. "I brought this for you."

"Where were you tonight?" Regina asked as she approached. She took the paper. "I was worried."

Emma's eyebrows rose. "You were worried?"

"You didn't email me to say you wouldn't be in class," Regina said pointedly. "You don't seem like the type to do that."

Emma stood. "You're right I'm not." She put her hands in her back pockets. "Anyways I just wanted to drop the essay off for you. I'll be in class tomorrow morning. Have a good night, Dr. Mills."

The blonde turned and began to walk away, and Regina felt her jaw drop slightly—completely baffled by the other woman's behavior.

"Emma," Regina called, her voice stern.

Emma stopped walking and turned to look at Regina questioningly. Emma was trying to silence the warmth spreading through her body at Regina calling her by her first name. It sounded like heaven coming off her tongue.

"Come here," Regina commanded as she unlocked her office and entered.

She waited until Emma had followed, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Sit," the professor said firmly as she took her seat. Once Emma sat down Regina regarded her seriously. "Would you care to tell me why you weren't in my class this evening? Your seminar class of all classes too."

Emma fidgeted in her seat. She didn't want to tell Regina that she hadn't wanted to go because she couldn't bear to face the brunette. "I wasn't feeling well," she lied, settling for that. Well, half-lied. It was true, she wasn't feeling well enough to go.

Regina's eyebrows rose, not buying it for a second. "You agreed you are not the type to not send an email if you're missing class, and you're trying to convince me that you didn't come because you were feeling unwell?"

Emma eyed her a moment, growing frustrated. She just wanted to get away from the brunette. Her presence was comforting but maddening.

Emma had spent most of the afternoon and evening talking to Ruby about it.

"You've got it bad," Ruby had reiterated.

"I know. But she's all I can think about. I just…I don't know what it is Ruby she just intrigues me and draws me in and I just want to talk to her and ask her about her life and know her," Emma had ranted. "I just can't face her because she clearly hates me now for some reason."

"Why do you say that? Is this because she was short the last three weeks?"

"Yes! I had asked if she was alright, twice, and she basically death glared me and told me to get the fuck out."

"She didn't actually say that…"

"…No. But I could tell from the tone," Emma had defended. "I just don't know Rubes. I feel like I'm going insane here. I just want her to initiate and talk to me but she doesn't…she barely even makes eye contact with me anymore."

Ruby had eyed her curiously. "Did you ever consider maybe she's feeling the same way and it's totally freaking her out?"

Emma had looked at her like she had five heads. "She absolutely doesn't."

"Emma, she's a faculty member. Yeah sure you're a grad student and you could probably get away with sleeping with her…but to her you're still her _student_ , and I don't know about you but that would completely wig me out if I was having feelings for my student."

Emma had rolled her eyes. "You're no help."

Now, Emma was sitting across from the woman, who was currently looking at her expectantly. Emma met her gaze, attempting to calm her racing heart and butterflies. She felt like she needed to just run until she couldn't breathe, maybe then the aching would cease and the flutters would diminish.

Regina was patiently waiting for her student to answer, but Emma was silent and Regina was getting frustrated. She couldn't figure out why Emma wouldn't answer, and why she was lying.

 _Maybe it's because you have been avoiding her like some incurable disease_ , her mind yelled.

Regina found herself sighing and allowing a few of her walls to crumble, temporarily, to at least make the other woman not feel so horrible. She tried to convince herself that she was doing it all for Emma, and not at all for herself to get another taste of the drug that was Emma Swan.

"We discussed potential topics this evening...have you thought at all about what you want your topic to be for your paper?" Regina asked.

Emma seemed surprised that the brunette had dropped the subject and switched gears. She quickly gathered herself though and nodded. "I was thinking about possibly doing something on the progression of Syphilis. I saw a while ago about an article where these archaeologists uncovered bodies from the 11th or 12th century that had stage three syphilis pockets in the bones—completely debunking the idea that syphilis was given to Europeans by Native Americans during the Colombian Exchange. So I was thinking maybe doing the background portion of the paper on that fact and then delve into how the disease progressed through Europe."

Regina offered a small smile. "I think that would be a very intriguing paper, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded, returning the small smile. "I was also possibly considering doing something with the study of cancer in early modern England. But I don't know what I would focus on exactly."

"I would enjoy that paper as well," Regina commented with a light chuckle. "I had read in a book about this woman who had a massive ovarian tumor. This was in 1809 though, so outside of our timeline, but fascinating nonetheless—but the woman road 60 miles on horseback to receive surgery for the tumor. She had no anesthesia, obviously, and the surgeon performed the surgery on his kitchen table. He removed the tumor and found it weighed 22.5 pounds."

Emma's eyes bulged. "Holy shit."

Regina let out a genuine laugh. "I know! Remarkably the woman survived, to my knowledge. I had just read about it the other night and thought of you. I figured if your interest area in the history of medicine was as strange as my own, you would find it enjoyable."

Emma felt herself smiling at the thought of Regina thinking of her when she read something.

Regina was in a similar state. She was shocked she had admitted it to the blonde. But, the smile on Emma's face made her insides melt, and it all seemed worth it.

"You have an interesting view on enjoyable conversation, professor," Emma said with a laugh.

Regina joined in, nodding her agreement. "Indeed I do." When she settled she looked at Emma seriously. "In all seriousness, I believe your topic ideas are suitable. Begin poking around for some sources and see if you would be able to find enough to go off for a 20-page paper. In the meantime, if you have any questions please ask."

Emma nodded, offering the woman another tentative smile. She was desperately trying to not be pulled back in to the allure that was Regina Mills…and she was failing miserably. She couldn't stop focusing on her blood-red lips and chocolate eyes. She wanted to kiss her hungrily and softly, look in her eyes, and run her hands through those short tresses.

She felt herself become flushed and willed herself to calm down.

Meanwhile, Regina Mills, no stranger to being admired, noticed the sudden shift in the blonde's demeanor. She watched as Emma's eyes darkened slightly and her skin seemed to take on a glow.

Every part of her screamed to end this conversation for the evening and flee, but for once Regina told her rational side to fuck off.

"Would you care for a drink, Miss Swan?" Regina found herself asking.

Emma looked surprised. "Uh sure."

Regina stood from her desk and walked to the cart she kept near the door of her office. She moved to grab the decanter and a glass. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked, her eyes immediately roaming over Regina's fitted pantsuit. _Fuck_.

Regina turned to look at her student, catching Emma in the act of checking her out. "I assure you that my cider is quite strong." She poured two glasses. "I make it myself." She turned and handed the glass to Emma as she sat down in the armchair next to her, making herself comfortable.

"Did I miss anything interesting in class tonight?" Emma asked before she took a sip of the cider, pleased when it burned a little as it went down. "You weren't kidding about this stuff."

Regina smirked. "I told you." She ran a hand through her hair. "Not really to be perfectly honest. You did miss the book discussion…as well as the topic proposal meetings. But, we did just have yours…" she trailed off before fixing Emma with a serious stare. "Normally I would dock you points for not only missing class, but missing the book discussion _and_ not emailing me to tell me you would not be attending…"

Emma's glass paused at her mouth as a chill went over her body. She really couldn't afford to already be behind in Regina's class when she hadn't even gotten her actual work graded yet. She hadn't really thought that through when she decided she couldn't face her and remained at home.

"But, I am going to be generous and allow this to slide this time." Regina eyed her. "But it cannot happen again, Miss Swan."

Emma sighed in relief. "Thank you, Dr. Mills." She fidgeted in her seat and played with the rim of her glass. "If you don't mind my asking…why are you letting it slide? From what I've gathered and heard, you're pretty set in your ways about that stuff."

Regina's mind screamed that she was approaching dangerous territory, but she found herself relaxing as the cider kicked in. Regina glanced down at her own glass, eyeing the lightly colored liquid as if it held the key to life.

Emma took a sip of her drink, waiting to see if her professor would answer her or just skirt the subject. She was getting nervous from the silence though.

"I have an…inkling why you did not come to class tonight…" Regina found herself saying. "I realize that I have been…colder toward you as of late, and that perhaps made you want to avoid my presence."

Emma looked down at her glass. She could feel Regina's eyes on her though, but she was too afraid to look up.

"I wanted to apologize for that," Regina said softly, watching as Emma finally lifted her head. Green eyes were sparkling, and Regina couldn't tell if it was with unshed tears or happiness that she was apologizing.

"You have no reason to apologize," Emma said. "I probably did something and crossed a line somewhere…" Her eyebrows scrunched as she tried to think if she had, in fact, crossed a line anywhere.

"You didn't," Regina assured. "I have just…been dealing with some things, and I took out that frustration on you, dear. So, I apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at you when you asked if I was alright a few weeks back."

Emma offered her a small smile. "So…" she drawled. "Are you okay?"

Regina offered a tight smile. "I hope I will be."

Emma nodded and downed the rest of her drink. "Well, thank you for the drink, Dr. Mills. I should get going, though. It's already 10:30 and I'm sure you want to get home."

Regina's eyebrows rose in surprise as she looked at her clock. "I hadn't realized so much time had passed. Every time we speak it seems as though I lose track of time."

"That's a good thing though. It means you aren't bored out of your mind," Emma replied as she stood from her seat.

Regina had stood at the same moment, putting both of them in close proximity to each other. So close, that Regina could smell Emma's light perfume and see the speckles in her green eyes. She felt her breath hitch as her heart began to race.

Emma was in a similar state. She could smell apples and cinnamon, a scent she had come to know as distinctly Regina. She could see the faint scar that rested above her lip, and she wanted nothing more than to gently trace it with her finger before capturing those plump lips in a kiss.

Regina felt herself leaning in, noticing that Emma had leaned forward slightly as well. She could feel a ghost of Emma's breath caress her skin as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She watched as the blonde leaned in closer, their lips just centimeters apart. Regina gently brushed her lips against Emma's—so faintly that she wasn't sure if she actually had, but the tingle that shot up her spine told her otherwise.

Then her mind caught up with her and the reality of the situation came plummeting down.

Regina pulled back and stepped away, putting a gap between her and Emma. Her heart was beating wildly at the kiss they almost shared. She also hadn't missed the look of confusion and then hurt that had washed over Emma's face. Her eyes looked down at her desk, eyeing the papers as if they were of the upmost importance.

 _Fuck, Regina,_ she thought to herself. She was screwing up royally.

She had three options. One, she could give a talk on why what almost transpired could _not_ happen. Two, she could outright pretend that it had not almost happened. Or three, she could just be normal with Emma and neither acknowledge or deny it.

She decided to go with the third, unwilling to delve into a discussion or hurt the blonde and herself further. She could be a masochist, but this was becoming too much even for her.

"I will see you tomorrow morning, Miss Swan," Regina began, her eyes glancing from the papers to her confused and hurt student. "I expect you to be fully _attentive_ tomorrow." Her voice came out huskier than she would have liked, but the reaction Emma's face held made her reconsider.

The blonde's eyes had darkened slightly, and a small smile had graced her face.

Regina felt relieved that Emma wasn't upset. Her eyes roamed over Emma's body, eying the skinny jeans and t-shirt that she donned. "I also expect you to be properly dressed."

"Of course, Dr. Mills," Emma replied, a grin on her face.

Regina found herself returning the look. "Have a good night, Miss Swan."

"You too, professor."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed the update! Don't forget to leave a review and check out my novels!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story!**

 **Don't forget to check out my novels Darkness Is Rising and the sequel Chaos on Amazon by C.M. Sipes. A girls gotta make a living.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

The next day had Regina's head spinning. She was unable to sleep when she had gotten home the previous evening, her thoughts too enraptured by the kiss she and Emma had almost shared. She could still feel the ghost of a caress on her lips, and the sensation made her skin tingle pleasantly.

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she recalled imagining the kiss actually transpiring, followed by a very heavy make out session that ended in Emma taking Regina on her desk. She had given into the fantasy last night—twisting and thrusting into her hand as she sought release, Emma's name falling from her lips.

She picked up her pace as she walked across the campus, nearing the Humanities building. She was worried how she would react when she would see Emma in just under a half an hour. Normally with anyone else, she would be able to slip her mask in place and pretend as if everything was perfectly normal. But with Emma, she found that was a nearly impossible task to accomplish.

She went about her routine, making herself coffee and organizing the lecture notes for the day. Her eyes glancing to the clock and seeing that she needed to head to class. She went on her way, shortly reaching the room, coffee in hand, and greeting her students as she stepped through the doorway.

She sat her coffee mug on the table, along with her notes. "So, today we are going to be discussing the crises of the 14th century—" She looked up at the room, eyes immediately falling on Emma Swan in the front row and her statement ending abruptly. Her eyes roamed over her attire for the day.

The graduate student wore brown heeled ankle boots, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white dress top, and a dark blue blazer with white accented cuffs. Her blonde hair fell in loose curls over her shoulders, and her green eyes sparkled in a knowing fashion.

Regina felt her mouth go dry, the wetness travelling further south as she raked her eyes over her student.

She suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that she had stopped mid-sentence to publicly ogle her student. Regina cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "As I was saying we will be discussing the crises of the 14th century today, which can be classified into three categories." Regina turned her back to the class, releasing a shaky breath as she uncapped a marker and began to write.

This class was going to be a long one.

Thankfully, Regina had managed to make it through her class without ogling Emma anymore, something she had noticed put a pout on the younger woman's face. Regina had felt a sense of triumph in that, knowing that it wasn't actually out of hurt—just a slight disappointment that she had been unable to continue to distract her professor.

That was until Emma had removed the blazer in the last ten minutes of the course.

"So not only were there wars transpiring on an international level between kingdoms, but civil wa—" her statement came to an abrupt halt when her eyes landed on Emma's bare arms.

The dress shirt was a dress tank top, silky in texture and cut in a way that perfectly showed off Emma's sculpted arms.

Regina would deny to anyone that her knees went weak at the sight.

She quickly cleared her throat and took a sip of her now cold coffee. She coughed for emphasis before continuing, "Apologies…as I was saying there was also civil war brewing."

She could have rolled her eyes at the knowing look Emma shot her.

Regina finished the last bit of the lecture, eyes looking at the clock on the wall. "Alright everyone, that is all for today. Next week we will pick up with Renaissance popes. Enjoy the rest of your week."

The class filed out and Emma made sure to take her time getting her things together, until it was just she and Regina in the room. The brunette was finishing erasing the board.

As the last student exited, Emma spoke, "Distracted, professor?"

Regina felt a shiver go up her spine and she turned to look at the blonde over her shoulder. "I was merely surprised to see you wearing such an outfit when I half expected you to dismiss my advice and wear a t-shirt."

Emma smirked, standing from her seat and pulling her blazer with her as Regina turned to face her. She very slowly put the blazer back on, enjoying the way Regina's eyes followed her movements; a primal glint in those chocolate orbs.

"I think you and I _both_ know that wasn't the case," Emma said boldly, feeling rather confident that she had made Regina's brain short circuit earlier. She took a few steps, closing the distance some between her and Regina.

"Emma…" Regina said softly, the name coming out as a breathy whisper.

Emma could see the slight panic flicker in her eyes. She assumed it was because the door to the room was open and students were moving outside in the hall. She stayed where she was, not wanting to push the professor too much. She left just enough room between them that it would look innocent to anyone else, but she was close enough that she could smell the apple and cinnamon radiate off Regina.

"You look beautiful today," Emma found herself saying softly.

Regina wore a tight black pencil skirt, black heels, and a red blouse with the top two buttons undone just enough to expose a little bit of her cleavage.

"Thank you," Regina replied, finding herself blushing at the compliment. "I can say the same for you, dear. That—" her breath hitched as her eyes shamelessly roamed over her body. "Is a lovely outfit."

"Regina, dear," Cora's voice flitted through the air as the elder Mills entered the room. She immediately noticed the way both women jumped at the sound of her voice, even though she was well within their peripheral ranges.

Cora eyed both women with interest. She knew from the moment Emma's name fell from Regina's lips, her daughter was infatuated with the blonde. But seeing how her daughter was miserable the past few weeks and now suddenly giving heated looks at the younger woman, she assumed that something between the two had shifted.

"Mother," Regina said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt your…meeting," Cora said carefully, watching as Emma took a careful step away from Regina and at least had the decency to look guilty. "But I thought I would just catch you here instead of coming to your office. If you still want to do lunch, we have to go now. I have a meeting that came up."

"Of course," Regina replied easily. "We can go and drop these papers off in my office and then head to lunch." She looked back at Emma. "I will see you next week, Miss Swan."

"Enjoy your week and weekend, Dr. Mills," Emma replied with a smile before moving to the exit. "You as well, President Mills."

"You too, dear," Cora said as the blonde breezed by her. She looked back at her daughter, falling in step with her as they headed to Regina's office. She didn't say a word to her the entire way, allowing her daughter to process until they were outside of the building and heading to a restaurant on Main Street with outdoor seating. "So…care to tell me what is going on between you and Miss Swan?"

Regina whipped her head to the side to stare at her mother.

"Careful, darling, you'll give yourself whiplash," Cora said with a chuckle. "Don't bother lying to me, Regina. I know you. I can see that you are…quite attracted to the blonde, and that the feeling is mutual. As President, I believe I have a right to know if there is any involvement."

"There is no involvement, mother," Regina replied as they approached the hostess.

They were seated shortly after, and once Cora sat down she eyed the menu. "There isn't _yet_."

"Mother," Regina groaned.

"Look," Cora sat the menu down and looked at her daughter seriously. "I am aware that if something should happen between the two of you, I will have to handle it and deal with the board. The fact she is a graduate student makes it easier though. However, the fact that she is currently your student and we are only a little over a month into the semester…it may be hard to defend. They would assume you were giving preferential treatment."

"Mother, nothing has happened…not really."

Cora arched an eyebrow. "Not really?"

"We almost kissed last night," Regina found herself divulging. She recounted the past few weeks that led up to last night, finishing with how she and Emma had almost kissed. "I've never felt…like that with someone before. No one has ever made me feel like this."

"You're scared," Cora said pointedly.

"Terrified."

"Darling, if you believe Emma is worth it, you should pursue it. But I want you to be sure before you delve into something as serious as dating your student."

Regina nodded in agreement. "I just can't help the way I feel around her. She's intelligent and kind, and caring…and gorgeous…"

Cora smirked. "Darling, why don't you ask her out on a date? Take her somewhere nice. There are plenty of wonderful restaurants uptown, and less risk of you running into fellow faculty members. Take her on a proper date and get to know her if you believe that there is something there."

"I'm surprised you are so…okay with this."

Cora sighed. "Darling, I can see the way you look at her and if you feel this strongly, why would you not pursue it? After all, you wouldn't be the first professor to enter a relationship with a student. Look at Dr. Gold. He began dating Belle when she was a Junior, _and_ she was his student. The board looked away for the most part, as long as he didn't give preferential treatment and they didn't publicize their relationship on campus."

"Which they ended up doing anyways," Regina added. "They were always seen being affectionate on campus."

"That was mostly after she no longer had him for class," Cora replied. "You, on the other hand, will most likely be stuck with Miss Swan until she graduates. Especially if she becomes your advisee…that may truly throw a wrench into the machine."

Regina sighed. "Do you think you would be able to pull some weight?"

Cora smiled. "Why, Regina, if I didn't know better I would think you're truly considering dating Miss Swan."

Regina blushed. "I am simply looking ahead should anything happen."

"Mhmm," Cora hummed as the waitress came and took their orders.

* * *

"So…you made her lose track of what she was saying? Like she actually _stopped_ lecturing to look at you?" Ruby asked with a wolfish grin.

"Twice," Emma replied proudly.

She had told Ruby about the incident in Regina's office as soon as she had returned home last night, and they devised an outfit to get the professor's attention, and it had worked. Now, Emma was filling her in on the experience they had in class.

"Well, Swan, I think it's safe to say that she is into you as well," Ruby smirked. "Which is good, just don't keep me up at night when you guys are here having hot sex."

Emma threw a pillow at her head.

Ruby released a yelp and then a laugh. "Okay okay. So, now what though? You won't see her the rest of the week."

"I don't know," Emma said, her face falling. "I feel like this is one of those situations where either absence makes the heart grow fonder, or the moment passes."

Ruby arched an eyebrow at her. "Weellll," she drew out. "I could tell you that she is generally at Wonderland every Thursday around 11am to grade papers. She hangs out there those days because she doesn't have a class until later and office hours aren't until after her classes."

Emma eyed her. "How do you know this?"

"Belle is one of my best friends and she works there part-time, remember? I may have also mentioned that you have a thing for her so…"

"Ruby!" Emma yelped. "You can't just go telling people that!"

"It's just Belle relax. You know she's been dating Dr. Gold for like five years, right? She was his student…and she was an undergrad in her junior year."

Emma's eyes widened. "And she got away with it?"

"They informed the board and President Mills, and went through a few things but yeah."

Emma whistled. "Okay…well, I will give it a try for sure then I guess." She rubbed the back of her neck. "What do you think I should wear?"

"Hmmm. You aren't in class at all tomorrow until the evening right? For your other seminar."

"Right."

"Okay just be you. Be Emma Swan. But, make sure it's sexy Emma Swan. Not, 'I just rolled out of bed and desperately need coffee to function' Emma Swan."

"Thanks, Rubes." Emma rolled her eyes.

* * *

Regina sighed as she leaned back in the comfortable chair at Wonderland. She picked up her coffee and took a sip, her glasses perched on her nose as she skimmed through a book essay.

She had managed to put a small dent in the size of the 305/505 Ren and Ref class, still not getting to Emma's yet. She had contemplated reading it first, but then decided she would be patient and get to it whenever she did.

She finished looking through Killian's, happy to see he finally followed instructions. She sat his paper off in the 'they have the correct outline and page limit' pile. The other pile, which was slightly larger so far, sat above the other on the table in front of her. Honestly, she didn't understand why they couldn't follow instructions properly. She didn't think it was that hard of a thing to do…but then again, she also hadn't been a student for a few years and the memories of earlier hardship were already forgotten.

As she moved Killian's paper to the good pile, she saw that the paper beneath his was one Emma Swan.

Regina immediately skimmed it, seeing that the format and pages were correct. She pulled out her red pen and began going through.

She made a few marks, trying to forget it was Emma's paper and treating it like any other student. Overall, the blonde did well. Her last two pages were perfectly fine, her first two though needed a little work. She had missed a few chapter's main thesis points, but since the blonde was a first-year grad student and it was her first assignment, it was understandable.

She gave her an 88 out of 100.

She sat Emma's off to the side, making a new pile for those that were graded, and went back to skimming another student's paper.

"Is this seat taken?"

Regina immediately recognized the voice, her eyes glancing up over the top of her glasses to see none other than Emma Swan standing before her, wearing painted on skinny jeans, a loose white shirt—which she secretly hoped was a tank top—and a red leather jacket.

"Miss Swan," Regina greeted with a smile. "Sit."

Emma plopped down in the armchair next to Regina's. "Which class?" she asked, gesturing to the papers before she took a swig of her coffee.

"Ren and Ref," Regina replied, reaching forward and grabbing her paper and handing it to the blonde. "I just graded yours actually."

Emma eyed the piles, noticing hers was the only one with red ink on it anywhere. "I see you graded mine first."

Regina glanced to her. Normally she would shrug it off and act like she just wanted to go through the graduate students first, but since she was seriously considering pursuing Emma, she decided to be honest.

"I was eager to read yours," Regina replied seriously. "You could use some improvement. But since it is your first grade, and with me of all people, you did well."

Emma's brow furrowed as she looked at the comments in red and then her final grade on the back. "I'll take it, but can you explain exactly how I was wrong?" She pointed to the first sentence, which was the overarching thesis of the book, and had points docked in red on the side.

Regina smirked and looked at Emma over the tops of her glasses. "There is no overall thesis."

Emma crossed her legs, needing a little something after that look she just got. She quickly pushed it down though and eyed her professor. "There's no thesis?!"

Regina chuckled. "No. The author is simply recounting a tale of events. If you had read the Preface of the book, you would have seen toward the end that she clearly states that there is no overall thesis, but is merely an account of the events."

Emma groaned. "You're tricky. For the first book and everything. I need some practice."

Regina gave a throaty chuckle. "Of course. The Preface is always important, Emma," Regina said with a grin.

"Noted," Emma replied with a smile. "So, how is your day fairing for you so far?"

Regina huffed. "It is going as well as can be expected with grading and classes with undergraduate students who do not want to be there."

Emma's eyebrows rose. "You want to talk about it?" She sipped her coffee.

Regina sighed and removed her glasses, turning in her seat slightly to get a better look at Emma. "I hate teaching gen ed history classes."

Emma offered her a soft smile. "Tell me all about it."

Regina chuckled and leaned her side into the chair, curling up a little and getting comfy. "They're all students who are only taking the course because they have to for their gen eds. They don't actually care about history or want to learn anything about it." Regina sighed. "They have zero work ethic and even though I am head of the department, the administration specifically wanted me to be the one to teach two of the classes."

"Why?" Emma asked.

Regina grumbled a little, bringing a smile to Emma's face. "Apparently, I need to work on my undergraduate handling skills," Regina said with a laugh. "The administration wants me to basically tone down my harsh grading and this is practice."

Emma looked at her in shock. "Seriously? That's absurd. You shouldn't have to sacrifice the way you grade for some kids that refuse to put in effort and do what you ask of them on assignments."

"Thank you, Emma," Regina said seriously.

Emma offered a bright smile. "I like when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Say my name," Emma replied softly.

Regina could feel warmth spread to her cheeks. She glanced at Emma and felt a smile spread across her face, unable to help it. "I like calling you 'Miss Swan' though, as well."

"I like it too," Emma agreed with a laugh. "But I like hearing you say 'Emma' too. There's just something about the way you say it that—I don't know…" she trailed off, suddenly embarrassed.

Regina eyed her curiously. She offered a small smile, dipping her head for a moment before looking back up at Emma.

"We should probably talk," Regina said quietly. She suppressed the urge to laugh at the way Emma's head shot up to look at her.

"Talk?"

Regina nodded. "I think you know exactly what I mean, Miss Swan." Regina pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before looking at her watch. She gathered her papers up in her bag and handed the note to Emma. "Do you have a class tonight?" When Emma nodded she said, "8:30, don't be late. I'm cooking. We can have a late dinner."

Emma's mouth fell open slightly as she took the paper, watching with shocked eyes as her professor strode out of the coffee shop.

She opened the letter and eyed the address. Realization poured over her as she read it three more times.

She looked up and to the counter; her eyes locked with Belle and Ruby who were looking at her expectantly. She stood and walked over to them, still shocked.

"You two looked awfully cozy. So why are you looking like that?" Ruby asked, her expression turning to a frown.

"She gave me her address," Emma muttered in awe. "She actually gave me her address and told me to come over at 8:30 after my class…"

Ruby whistled.

"That sounds a lot like she is interested in you," Belle added before going off to wait on a customer.

"She's cooking," Emma said to her friend, her eyes wide.

Ruby whistled again. "You go girl."

"Ruby…what am I going to wear?!"

* * *

Regina was a mess. She was a complete bundle of nerves as she began prepping dinner. She glanced at the clock. She had plenty of time before Emma would arrive.

She had to admit, though, that there was something exciting about it all. She was looking forward to spending some time with Emma and discussing the possibility of them going on a date.

Her eyes widened. _This is a date_.

Now she was really nervous.

She continued working on autopilot, finishing the lasagna and popping it in the oven. She turned and wiped her hands on the apron that was around her waist before untying the knot and tossing it onto one of the chairs at the breakfast bar.

She needed a drink to loosen up. She was too anxious.

She headed into her home office and poured herself a glass of her apple cider. She sucked it down in one gulp before pouring another. She took a seat on the couch in the study, relaxing for a few minutes and mulling over the thoughts running rampant through her mind.

Emma was coming over. They were going to have dinner together…dinner that Regina had cooked. She just realized she didn't even know if Emma liked lasagna.

"Fuck," Regina muttered to herself.

The doorbell rang, and Regina's head whipped around to look at the door to her study. She got up and exited the room, heading to the front door and taking a few calming breaths before opening it.

It did no good. The breath left her lungs the moment she saw Emma's attire.

The blonde wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black heels, a white and black horizontal striped shirt, and the dark blue blazer with the white cuffs from yesterday.

"Distracted once again. Is this going to be a problem, professor?" Emma teased with a grin, she finally glanced down, eyeing Regina's tight dark grey pencil skirt and royal purple button up from earlier. However, she noticed that instead of the two buttons that were undone before, there were now three.

"I see the feeling is mutual," Regina said, her voice husky to her own ears. She stepped aside, allowing Emma to come in. "You just came from class I assume?"

"Yeah," Emma answered.

"I also assume that the yellow monstrosity parked in my driveway is yours as well?"

Emma pouted, and Regina found the sight adorable.

"Don't talk about my baby bug that way," Emma said as she followed Regina into the kitchen.

"I hope you like lasagna," Regina said as she entered the kitchen. "There is at least another fifteen minutes before it will be done. Do you want a glass of wine, or something else to drink?"

"I love lasagna, and wine please."

"White or red?" Regina asked.

"Whatever you're having." Emma sniffed the air. "Your lasagna smells amazing."

"Thank you, dear," Regina replied as she pulled out a bottle of Merlot and two glasses. She quickly uncorked the wine and poured the drinks, turning and handing the glass to Emma. Their fingers brushed as she handed over the glass, and she felt a jolt go up her spine.

Emma sucked in a breath as she felt a tingle. Her eyes flickered to Regina's, noticing the wide-eyed stare—she knew she wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Follow me," Regina said as she breezed by Emma to the study.

She gestured to the couch as she took a seat, waiting for Emma to sit down as well before clearing her throat and speaking, "I know I told you earlier that we should talk, and I realize that is quite a broad term. I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here tonight."

"Was my book essay for the seminar class really bad? Is that why you wanted to talk?" Emma joked.

Regina let out a chuckle and shook her head. "No, dear. Well, I am unsure as I haven't graded it yet. But I'm sure that it will be fine."

Emma smirked and took a sip of her wine, hoping that it would calm her nerves some.

"Emma, I asked you here tonight because there have clearly been some…moments, transpiring between us," Regina explained, watching as Emma listened intently to what she said. "I'm not wrong, correct?"

"You aren't."

"To be perfectly honest, I was intrigued by you from the moment I saw you. And, I admit, your appearance was what first attracted me to you, but then we spoke about your plans and I found myself growing more curious."

"Me too," Emma replied with a soft smile.

Regina returned the smile. "I thought that perhaps having you over for dinner would give us a chance to talk more—without having to worry about prying eyes."

Then the timer dinged in the kitchen and Regina stood, wine glass in hand. She nodded in the direction of the kitchen, signaling the blonde should follow.

"Would you like me to set the table?" Emma asked as she sat her glass on the counter and moved to the plates and silverware resting on the breakfast bar.

"Please," Regina replied, taking out the lasagna.

Once the table was set, Regina placed the lasagna on the oven pads and began to cut and serve.

Emma immediately dug it, a moan falling from her lips at the taste of the lasagna. "Oh my god, Regina, this is amazing!"

Regina felt herself blush at the compliment and the sound of her name falling from blonde lips.

Emma's eyes widened when she realized she used her first name. She had never received permission to call her that…and she was starting to panic a little.

"I like the way you say my name as well," Regina said quietly before taking a bite of her own lasagna.

Emma let out an audible sigh of relief, chuckling when Regina laughed at her antics. "So, what is your secret to such delicious lasagna?"

"Red pepper flakes," Regina explained. "Gives it some kick."

"Who taught you to cook?"

Regina smiled. "My father did actually. My mother…" Regina rolled her eyes. "That woman could burn water if given the chance."

"I didn't know President Mills was such a bad cook, and here I thought I was bad. I can at least boil water."

Regina laughed. "She is. She tried to make my father and I dinner once, something as simple as arroz con pollo. She burned the rice, and the chicken was so overcooked I actually felt bad for it. I was seven."

Emma laughed loudly, and Regina joined in a moment later. When they settled, Emma asked, "Why was she trying to make arroz con pollo?"

"My father is Puerto Rican and she wanted to do something nice for him."

Emma's eyes widened a little. "So…do you speak Spanish?"

Regina smirked, a glint in her eye. "Claro que si, hermosa."

Emma's mouth hung open a little a little and Regina reached over and gently tapped it upward, closing it.

"Careful, dear, you will catch flies."

"Sorry, that is just…incredibly sexy."

Regina smiled and took another bite of her lasagna. When she finished chewing she asked, "Do you speak any foreign languages?"

Emma shook her head. "I was never good with them. I have barely mastered the English language." She laughed. "I know a little Spanish, but that's all."

Regina hummed. "Not to go in professor mode on you, but if you want to do your Ph.D. you should really learn either French or German, at least to be able to read it. Considering your interest area and all. Unless you want to focus specifically on the UK."

Emma groaned. "No more school talk."

Regina laughed. "Okay, dear, no more school talk."

"Tell me more about your dad. Is he still alive?"

"He is." Regina smiled fondly before eyeing the blonde with sheer amusement. "I take it you hadn't really looked at the faculty roster for the history department."

Emma's eyed widened. "He's a history professor?"

"He is. He teaches the Medieval European courses as well as a few ancient civilization courses."

"Oh I'm definitely taking him next semester, I've been dying to take a medieval period class. Also, maybe a Greek or Roman civ class?" Emma scrunched her nose. "Or maybe Egypt."

Regina laughed. "I see you're planning on extending your master's an extra year then."

Emma rolled her eyes and playfully smacked Regina's arm. "Don't pick on me. There is so much to learn and so little time."

"I'm sure that my father would be happy to talk your ear off for hours about anything you'd like to learn, dear, and you wouldn't have to pay for the class." Regina looked at the blonde softly. Her demeanor shifting. "When we first spoke, you mentioned about helping kids in the system…like you used to be. Do you mind if I ask?"

"Not at all, Regina," Emma said with a soft smile. "I didn't know my real parents. They um…well they abandoned me on the side of the road when I was a baby, with only my baby blanket."

Regina let out a soft gasp, her hand instinctively going to Emma's and taking it in her own to offer a reassuring squeeze.

Emma appreciated the gesture and gave a light squeeze back, not pulling her hand away. "I was put in the foster system and I had a home until I was about four. It's the reason why my last name is Swan, it was the only name that stuck for a while. They had their own kid then and sent me back, since I wasn't biologically theirs. Then I bounced home to home, always getting sent back at the end. A lot of the homes were okay by some standards. I at least had food and somewhere to sleep. The others weren't good. This one home I had didn't care to feed the kids…I actually landed in the hospital for a few days due to malnutrition. Another, the dad looked at me funny and it was starting to scare me, so I told my social worker and she thankfully got me out. I ran away when I was seventeen, just going on my own to get out of the situations. I completed my G.E.D. and then enrolled at the University of Maine." She looked at Regina, noticing the glistening in her eyes. "I worked my ass off to go there, both in class and outside of it to be able to pay for tuition. And now I'm here."

Regina was searching Emma's face carefully. She could tell that the blonde was trying to play off her past as though it was nothing, but she could see the pain masked behind those green eyes. Regina softly ran her thumb across the back of Emma's hand. "Now you're here."

Emma smiled, happy that Regina hadn't bothered to ask any questions. She would tell the brunette anything if she asked, but she didn't think crying on their first date would be a good idea.

 _Oh my god, our first date_. Emma blanched for a moment.

"For what it is worth, Emma…I'm proud of you," Regina said seriously. "And you want to go on for your Ph.D., that is something to be immensely proud of."

"Thank you, Regina." Emma felt herself blush. She cleared her throat. "So, tell me more about your dad. I want to get the full Dr. Mills experience before I have to have him in class."

Regina laughed. "Well, my father is Puerto Rican, so he is very animated in his classes. He isn't as hard of a grader as I am…I suppose I inherited that strictness from my mother. But, he's a very kind man and very open. He loves music, and he plays the guitar. He can't sing though." Regina and Emma both laughed. "He and my mother met when they were getting their Ph.D.'s."

"What did your mother major in?"

"She was a business administration major. They met in the library one day, my father had accidentally spilled coffee on her white pants, just before she was giving an important presentation in her class," Regina said with a laugh. "She was so pissed at him she nearly bit his head off."

Emma chuckled. "I can see that."

Regina hummed. "My mother may not have Puerto Rican blood in her, but she sure as hell acts like it. Daddy said it's one of the reasons he fell in love with her."

"That's really cute, actually."

"Indeed. They certainly have a quality about them," Regina said, a wistful look in her eyes. "I think they have true love, if it exists."

"So…" Emma began hesitantly. "Do your parents know that you…"

"Like women?" Regina asked, finishing Emma's question. "They do and have been nothing but supportive. I tried to date men for a long time but I never felt it click…until I dated this girl during my undergrad, Mal." Regina bit her lip. "Mal was an experience."

Emma felt herself twinge with jealousy and mentally scolded herself for feeling such a way.

Regina, being ever the perceptive one, noticed. "But it didn't last long. After that, I realized that I wanted to date women and began doing so. They had always assumed that I leaned a different way." Regina chuckled.

"That's great they're so supportive."

"Indeed. I am very lucky," Regina said seriously. She eyed their plates, seeing that they were finished with the lasagna. "Do you want anymore?"

Emma shook her head. "I think if I do I might pop, even though it was amazing."

"Do you want to take some of it home with you?" Regina asked seriously. "Lord knows there is enough there."

Emma's eyes widened slightly. "Ye—that would be great, thank you."

Regina began to clear the table, with Emma's help. Soon they were putting the dirty dishes away and Regina had set Emma's to go container on the counter. She led them back to the study, offering Emma a glass of her apple cider, which the younger woman happily accepted.

"So," Emma began as they sat on the couch facing each other. Her back was in the crook of the armrest and the back of the couch, and Regina mirrored her position at the other end; their legs entangling as they got comfortable. Emma couldn't help but think how wonderfully domestic it was. "Do you make a habit of having your students over?"

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Only the ones I am interested in."

Emma's eyebrows rose, taking it seriously.

Then Regina let out a laugh. "You're the first, Emma."

"Oh," Emma began with a grin. "So, you're interested in me then?"

"Have I been too subtle?" Regina asked, amused.

"Well, for a few weeks there you could've fooled me."

Regina's face fell and she sighed. "I apologize for that. I was…very conflicted about what I was feeling. Even though you're a graduate student, Emma, you are still _my_ student. That is terrifying. I tried to distance myself from you but it appears that I only hurt us both in the process."

Emma offered a small smile. "I understand why you did. It still sucked and at the time. I thought you just disliked me."

"Of course not," Regina scoffed. "I liked you _too_ much. Then my mother brought it up."

Emma's eyes bugged out. "What?" she squeaked.

"My mother noticed how we acted around each other and brought it up to me. She told me consequences be damned and to go for it and if we did decide to pursue this…she would do what she could with the board. Most likely I would just have to swear to not give preferential treatment and not be too obvious with my affections while on campus. My mother is President after all, I believe she has some pull with the board."

Emma smiled. "So…you invited me over because you decided consequences be damned?"

"I suppose," Regina teased.

"So, do you like me or like like me?" Emma asked goofily.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh, for heaven's sake."

Emma laughed. "Come on, Regina."

"I like like you, Miss Swan," Regina grumbled.

"Mhm, that's what I thought," Emma replied, feeling extremely bold. She sat her glass down on the coffee table before reaching and taking Regina's and setting it down. She looked back at the older woman, who was eyeing her questioningly. "If you don't mind, I'm going to kiss you now."

Regina felt a grin split across her face and she leaned closer. "I wouldn't be opposed."

Emma leaned in, her lips brushing across Regina's softly and eliciting a soft whimper from the other woman. The sound made Emma's head spin, and while she wanted to tease Regina a little more, she desperately just wanted to connect their lips.

She closed the distance and captured Regina's lips in a soft kiss. She tried to ignore the tingle that moved through her whole body. Her hands moved upward to cup her cheek, her thumb lightly stroking the soft skin there.

Regina was in a blissful state as well. Her hands tangled in blonde locks as she ran her tongue along Emma's lips, seeking entrance. The blonde granted her request and she deepened the kiss, unable to stifle the moan that reverberated in her chest at the contact. She pulled Emma closer, losing herself in the kiss. It wasn't until the kiss increased in intensity and pace that she pulled way, breathing heavily.

"If we don't stop, I'm going to have a very hard time not taking you to bed," Regina whispered against Emma's lips. Her eyes flickered up, meeting dark green.

"Same here," Emma replied seriously. She pecked Regina on the lips and then put a little distance between them. Once they were settled and their breathing evened out, Emma asked, "So, would you be willing to try to pursue something here? Like...seeing each other outside of class again?"

Regina offered a smile. "Absolutely."

Emma beamed. "Well, in that case, I should probably go before anything else happens."

Regina chuckled and stood, following Emma out of the study. She grabbed the younger woman's container of lasagna and led her to the front door. "I had a lovely time tonight, Emma."

"Me too, Regina," Emma replied seriously, as she took the container.

"I was wondering if you would want to go out to dinner next week sometime?" Regina asked.

"I would love to," Emma answered with a smirk before leaning in and kissing Regina once more.

This time, the kiss was soft and sweet, and it left Regina's head spinning in the most delicious way imaginable. When they pulled apart, they said their goodbyes.

Regina shut the door behind the blonde with a soft click, her back falling against it as her hand came up to touch her still tingling lips. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, completely enamored with Emma Swan.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't forget to drop a review for this chapter! And to check out my novels!


End file.
